Bernie Kosar
Hadley, also known as Bernie Kosar or BK on Lorien, is a Chimæra that travelled with Number Four to Earth and watched over him. Since his reveal in beagle form in Paradise, BK has proved to be a valuable sidekick and member of the team. I Am Number Four As Hadley has been his pet since a child, John is (unknowingly) reunited with Bernie during his first day of school when he runs up to him; John described him as a beagle with tan floppy ears, white legs and chest with a slendor black thin body, that looked dirty, as if he'd been on his own for some time. He rubs against Johns leg and whines as if he was trying to get his attention and when Sarah attempts to take a picture of John and Bernie, he continues to back away until he is about thirty feet away but continues to watch John and Sarah. He is named after the legendary Cleveland Browns quarterback, Bernie Kosar. John finds Bernie a strange specimen, noticing how he manages to keep up with him on their runs and how he is intent on checking the perimeter of their home in Paradise everyday. Later at the battle of Paradise High School, Bernie fights off many mogadorians and later reveals himself as a Chimæra when he tranforms into a beast to fight a Piken. John realises that on his runs he would run into the woods to become a bird and fly ahead before changing back to a beagle at the other side. John learns that he can communicate with BK with his Animal Telepathy legacy and, despite being injured, kills the Piken to save him. BK is injured and Four carries him away and shields him from being attacked further. The Power of Six Bernie Kosar travels with John, Six and Sam while they are on the run from Mogadorians, helping to fight during their many encounters with them. However, he is forced to remain outside the Mogadorian Mountain Base due to the chemical gas pumped through the base that poisons animals and would have undoubtedly killed him. When Four manages to escape with Number Nine who can also speak with animals, he transforms into a horse so that he can transport an injured four away from the base. The Rise of Nine BK continues travelling, this time with Four and Nine. Despite managing to escape the base, they run out of gas and are forced to take shelter in an abandoned house, not far from the mog caves. They are soon found by the FBI, Bernie transforms into a beetle and hides in Four's pocket so that he not found out about. After yet another escape, BK, Four and Nine travel to Chicago and then to New Mexico, where they meet with Eight, Seven and Ella. They battle a convoy of vehicles before retreating into the FBI base itself. During an epic battle with Setrákus Ra and his Soldiers, Bernie transforms into the same beast from Paradise, he kills many Mogs but eventually is overwhelmed. He is slashed several times, tied up and pulled into a corner by Mogadorians. However, he soon breaks free. When the battle is over, he is slightly injured but very much alive. Powers Being a Chimæra means that he was born with the natural ability to shapeshift into any animal form, Loric or Earthling. Forms he has chosen to take have ranged from his most common form: a soppy beagle, to insects, to giant beasts (below) Category:Characters Category:Film Characters